1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vertical light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
A conventional vertical resonance surface emitting laser device is known in which a dielectric layer, such as a phase adjustment layer, is formed directly below an upper multilayer reflective mirror, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example. The upper multilayer reflective mirror is layered on the dielectric layer.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-332683
By providing the dielectric layer, a level difference occurs in the surface on which the upper multilayer reflective mirror is layered. Therefore, each layer in the upper multilayer reflective mirror has an incline corresponding to this level difference. In other words, the central portion of each layer in the upper multilayer reflective mirror protrudes. When these layers are sequentially formed, the position of the inclination expands further outward in the higher layers. In this case, an unintended high-order transverse mode occurs in the output laser light.